Take A Look At Me Now
by Candy
Summary: Ami/Ani Songfic! LEAVE REVIEWS! ^_^


Ami/Ani Song fic Sappy and sad. Enjoy! 

I don't own Ami or Ani but for now they are in my world and will do my bidding! BWAHAHAHA! *Looks at everyone staring at her* sorry... *blushes* 

Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) is by Mariah Carrey. Don't bother suing me for using any of the lyrics or anything. I AM FLAT ARSE BROKE! 

Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) 

Piano Intro *Amidala gazing out her window in a blue gown and elaborate headpiece as a tear rolls down her cheek* *Anakin sitting in the garden staring up at Amidala's window with tear stained cheeks* 

How can I just let you walk away? *Anakin and Amidala having a big argument* 

Just let you leave without a trace? *Amidala slaps Anakin and sobs* 

When I stand here taking every breath with you? *Anakin holding his slapped cheek and breathing hard* 

You're the only one who really knew me at all *Flashback: Anakin wiping the makeup from Amidala's face in a romantic way* 

How can you just walk away from me? *Anakin mouths "Fine, good bye" And turns away* 

When all I can do is watch you leave? *Amidala watches him go* 

Cause we shared the laughter *Flashback: Anakin and Amidala smiling at each other during the Naboo Parade* 

And the pain *Flashback: Amidala as Padme comforting Anakin after he leaves his mother on Tatooine* 

And even shared the tears *Flashback: Amidala placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder at Qui-Gon's funeral both with tears on their faces* 

You're the only one who really knew me at all *Flashback: Anakin with a surprised look on his face after finding out Padme was Amidala* 

Chorus: 

So take a look at me now *Amidala looks at Anakin pleadingly as he walks out of the room* 

Oh there's just an empty space *Anakin pauses in front of the door* 

And there's nothing here to remind me *Amidala grasps the necklace Anakin gave to her and says nothing* 

Just the memory of your face *Anakin doesn't look back and opens the door* 

So take a look at me now *Anakin slams the door* 

There's just an empty space *Amidala winces* 

And you coming back to me is against all odds *Anakin storms down the halls* 

And that's what I've got to face *Amidala covers her face with her hands and slumps to the ground* 

I wish that I could make you turn around *Amidala sobbing hysterically* 

Turn around and see me cry *Anakin turns around and looks at the closed doors hearing Amidala's sobs* 

There's so much I need to say to you *Amidala calling out Anakin's name* 

So many reasons why *Anakin closing his eyes as a tear escapes, then turning and exiting the castle* 

You're the only one whoever knew me at all *Flashback: Amidala watching proudly as Anakin trains* 

Chorus: 

So take a look at me now *Anakin walks through the garden* 

There's just an empty space *Amidala stands and looks out the window with tears flowing* 

And there's nothing left here to remind me *Anakin cursing himself* 

Just the memory of your face *Amidala leaning her head against the window* 

Chorus: 

So take a look at me now *Anakin sitting on a stone bench with his head in his hands* 

There's just an empty space *Scene from intro: Anakin looking up at Amidala's window and Amidala looking out her window* 

But to wait for you *Amidala lowering her eyes to the garden* 

Is all I can do *Anakin raising his eyes to her figure* 

And that's what I got to face *Both eyes meet* 

Take a good look at me now *Amidala stares at Anakin and then turns to leave the window* 

Cause I'll still be standing here *Anakin's eyes grow cold and he turns to leave* 

And you *Amidala bursting out of the castle and racing into the gardens* 

Coming back to me *Anakin walking with his head down* 

Is against all odds *Amidala racing up behind Anakin and grabbing his arm* 

That's the chance I gotta take *Amidala mouthing "I love you Ani" and holding his head but Anakin won't meet her eyes* 

So take a look at me now *Amidala mouths: "Please..." and Anakin meets her eyes* 

Piano Outro *Amidala closes her eyes and kisses him, as he kisses her back* 

THE END 

LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE???? :) 


End file.
